


Your eyes are a planetarium

by ootamudkip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I finally wrote something, M/M, Marriage, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootamudkip/pseuds/ootamudkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always fascinated by the way Stiles eyes Sparkle</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>where i tried to write sterek fic based on AKB48 song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes are a planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic i ever wrote sorry if it's not good or there's any mistake in it because english isn't my first languange

At first Derek didn’t see it, of course he probably didn’t see it because most of the time that eyes would be concentrating on how to kick some supernatural shit with style, or probably because Derek didn’t care much back then. Then things started to happen and in the middle of all the mess that they created Derek saw it, the sparkling of life shining in Stiles eyes. 

Derek tried as hard as he can to hide his fascination, but it’s not that easy, especially if you keep meeting the person you fascinated with. Over the time Derek realize one thing, the sparkle, it’s always been there all the time. When Stiles smiles, when Stiles graduating high school, even when he’s crying while saying goodbye to his friends to go to Berkeley, it’s there. Of course Derek wouldn’t say it out loud, but watching Stiles leaving beacon hills is one of the hardest moment of his life beacuse he’ll be lonely again, even with the pack.

“On your own in lonely times Please try to shut your eyelids Surely you'll be able to hear a voice from somewhere Like someone's calls out to you” is the first message he got from Stiles, and when he thinks about it he realize he’s not that lonely. Of course Stiles came home every holiday but it feels completely different when Stiles came back after finishing college because that means he’ll stay here and not gonna go anywhere.

Derek didn’t have to wait for long to see the sparkles again, it’s there when Derek said the three softspoken words to Stiles, it’s there again when Derek kneel in front of Stiles and ask the four words question exactly three years later, and it’s there again when their first child born two years later. 

Now twelve years after Derek said “I love you” he sitting in front of fireplace in the their house Stiles in his arm and both of them watching their son ,James, Sleeping in Stiles arm. “You know, after all this time i just realise your eyes look a lot like something” Derek whispered fondly “Oh really, and what that would be?” he said with a soft smile “Your eyes look like planetarium, and i love it” Stiles laugh a bit “I didn’t call you a sugar wolf for nothing aren’t i?” and give a light peck on Derek lips. For Derek it’s perfect, because he got himself a home and people tolove more than anything in the world and it’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it? good or bad? please leave a comment ('w') anyway this fic is based on AKB48 song 'Kimi no hitomi wa planetarium' - Your eyes are a planetarium-


End file.
